1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium feed device which reels out and feeds a recording medium such as fabric or the like wound in a roll shape, a method for controlling a medium feed device, and a recording device.
2. Background Technology
An inkjet printer has been known which includes a delivery section which feeds fabric along a feed route, a winding-off section which winds off the fabric wound in a roll shape, an intermediate roller for bending and changing the feed route provided on the feed route between the winding-off section and the delivery section, a meandering correction means which moves the fabric in a width direction through the winding-off section, a meandering detection sensor which detects meandering of the fabric fed to the delivery section, and a control means which controls driving of the meandering correction means based on detection results of the meandering detection sensor, in which meandering of the fabric caused by winding displacement of the fabric is corrected (see Patent Document 1).    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-011757 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.